The present methods, devices, and systems relate generally to the fields of computers, information technology, virtualization, and cloud computing. More particularly, the present methods, devices, and systems relate to management of a cloud computing environment for use by a software application.
Virtualization technology facilitates the operation of multiple virtual servers within a single physical server system, such that each virtual sever may operate within its own unique system environment (e.g., operating system, applications). From a user's perspective, virtual servers may appear identical to a physical server. Users of the virtual server may be able to install any operating system, application, etc. on the virtual server without impacting users of other virtual servers operating within the same physical server system.
Cloud computing may be used to leverage virtualization of the resources of, for example, datacenters. Cloud providers, which may operate resources such as datacenters and/or other information technology-related capabilities, may facilitate the use of such resources by providing users (which may be remote to the cloud provider) with access to their resources. These potentially accessible resources may be collectively referred to as a “cloud computing environment” or a “cloud environment.”